parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Codyladdin
MICHAELOVER's movie-spoof of 1992 "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Princess Jasmine - Penny (The Rescuers) *Genie - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Jafar - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Iago - Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros) *Abu - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Sultan - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Rajah - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Razoul - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Peddler - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Gazeem the Thief - Edgar (The Aristocats) *Prince Acmed - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Old Jafar - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Magic Carpet - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Magic Lamp as itself *Two Hungry Children - Taran & Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Ozzy & Drix (Osmosis Jones) *Omar; Melon Seller - Big Daddy Eli La Bouf (The Princess and the Frog) *Boy waiting an apple - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Elephant Abu - Manny the Mammoth (Ice Age) *The Cave of Wonders as Itself *Bee Genie - Flik (Bug's Life) *Gigantic Genie - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Abu as Toy - Totoro (Toy Story 3) *Snake Jafar - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Cheerleader Genie - Misty, May, and Dawn (Pokemon) *Genie Jafar - Chernabog (Fantasia) Scenes *Codyladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Codyladdin Part 2 - Cody on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Codyladdin Part 3 - Cody Fights with Prince Kuzco/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Codyladdin Part 4 - Princess Penny's Dream *Codyladdin Part 5 - McLeach and Pacha's Conversation/Penny Runs Away *Codyladdin Part 6 - Trouble in Marketplace/McLeach's Evil Plan *Codyladdin Part 7 - Cody Arrested (Part 1) *Codyladdin Part 8 - Cody Arrested (Part 2) *Codyladdin Part 9 - Cody Escape with the Toy Maker *Codyladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Codyladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Codyladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Kronk (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Codyladdin Part 13 - The Amazing All Powerful Kronk (Part 2) *Codyladdin Part 14 - Pacha Upbraids McLeach *Codyladdin Part 15 - Cody's First Wish *Codyladdin Part 16 - McLeach Makes his Move/"Prince Cody" *Codyladdin Part 17 - Pacha Rides on Rainbow Dash *Codyladdin Part 18 - Cody Argues with Kronk/Cody Goes to Penny *Codyladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Codyladdin Part 20 - Cody Almost Spill the Beans/Cody & Penny's Kiss *Codyladdin Part 21 - Cody Gets Ambushed/Kronk Save Cody's Life *Codyladdin Part 22 - McLeach Gets Exposed *Codyladdin Part 23 - Cody's Depression/Jose Steals the Magic Lamp *Codyladdin Part 24 - Pacha's Announcement/Kronk's New Master is McLeach *Codyladdin Part 25 - McLeach's Dark Wishes *Codyladdin Part 26 - "Prince Cody (Reprise)" *Codyladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Codyladdin Part 28 - Cody vs. McLeach (Part 1) *Codyladdin Part 29 - Cody vs. McLeach (Part 2) *Codyladdin Part 30 - Cody vs. McLeach (Part 3) *Codyladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Codyladdin Part 32 - End Credits Category:MICHAELOVER Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies